


Heroes

by Lunarium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Students, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: A class learns about how superheroes have cleansed the seas.





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soukokudoubleblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokudoubleblack/gifts).



“Thanks to the combined efforts of Sea Sweeper, The Cleanser, and Ultra-Woman’s sterilizing laser vision, we’ve had clean waters for decades!” Ms. O’Malley concluded. Her class excitedly jotted down their notes. At least one inspired kid was doodling their caped heroes. 

“Too bad the mayor took out the pool built in honor of these heroes,” Johnny grumbled. “Did he really have to?”

“I hear he got scared,” Tom laughed. “He thought the pool was cursed!” 

“With what?” 

“Bubbles!” 

“No!” Vera snapped, always ready to share all she knew. “It wasn’t the bubbles! You just don’t invite Gas-O-Man without expecting trouble!”


End file.
